1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of therapy units associated with liquid-filled containers. More specifically, the invention relates to an in-ground spa system and method for installation of same.
2. Background Art
Spas, hot tubs, Jacuzzis, and the like have become established in the market place and may be found in myriad types and styles. Companies have focused on building two types of spas, namely free-standing, above ground, portable spas and built-in, in-ground spas. Such spa types are typically comprised of a water-filled shell, a pump for circulating water within the shell, a heating system for heating the water, a filter for filtering the water, and related plumbing and electronics. Each of these types of spas has its own distinct advantages and problems.
Free-standing, above ground, portable spas have certain advantages. They may come with numerous features and accessories, such as reclining seats, a myriad of jet and lighting configurations, shell colors, and wood variations. In addition, upwards of thirty jets might easily be incorporated into the shell. Moreover, shells can be manufactured such that the seats are molded to the contours of ones body to provide comfort. Additionally, the spas are generally insulated to be energy efficient and reduce utility costs. Furthermore, such spas may have solid state digital electronic controls instead of timers and other safety features. In addition, these free-standing, above ground spas are portable. That is, such spas are portable in the sense that they are pre-fabricated and self-contained spas with components and equipment installed within their skirts at the bottom of their frameworks so as to require no onsite plumbing and no onsite excavation of the ground. Such spas are also portable in the sense that they can be moved. Being pre-fabricated, these spas are more cost efficient to produce than standard in-ground systems.
However, there are problems with free-standing, above ground, portable spas. Such spas tend to be large, expensive, sometimes difficult to transport, awkward, and often unsightly and conspicuous. The unsightliness and conspicuousness of these spas, due to plain paneling, plastic liners, or the like, is magnified if the spa is on a golf course lot or other prominently viewed location, or the lot is governed by some other rules, such as homeowners association rules. In construction, free-standing, above ground, portable spas have permanently built-in components and equipment that are installed within their skirts at the bottom of their frameworks. These built-in components can be dislodged or loosened during movement, which can cause water leakage and damage. For this reason, free standing spas are made with a sidewall panel which allows easy access should repairs be required.
Built-in, in-ground spas also have certain advantages. They are available with the options available for swimming pools and can even be attached to them. As a primary advantage though, they are in-ground, which provides for relative concealment of the spa while avoiding the unsightliness and conspicuousness of free-standing, above ground, portable spas. This advantage also allows for ease of entering and exiting the spa.
However, there are problems with built-in, in-ground spas. Built-in, in-ground spas generally will not incorporate many of the options, features, and advantages available in free-standing, above ground, portable spas. For instance, these spas do not have the energy efficiencies associated with solid state digital electronic controls, but rely on such things as a pressure activated switch to operate the pumps. Furthermore, by electrical code, equipment associated with the built-in spa must generally be at least five feet away from the spa at a remote location. This causes loss in efficiencies for a number of reasons, including on site labor charges for installation and connections to and from the equipment to the spa, and more space to account for the remote equipment. Moreover, many built-in, in-ground spa installations lack aesthetic appeal and design, or are poorly installed, as such installations and designs depend on the skill and training of the installer. Additionally, time needed for installation is great, approximately four or five days generally, which drives up labor costs and the overall cost of the spa to the consumer.
Accordingly, what is needed is a spa system that overcomes the drawbacks and problems of previous free-standing, above ground, portable spas and built-in, in-ground spas. The present invention solves these problems through an in-ground spa system and method for installation of same.
The spa system of the present invention preferably provides for equipment to be self-contained in at least one enclosure that is preferably above the ground level when the spa system is installed in the ground. The enclosure could either be pre-fabricated and coupled to the spa system or modular and ready to be coupled to the spa system. Furthermore, the enclosure could be located under the shell in one or more places in an upper portion of the interior space between the inner portion of the shell and the framework, so as to be above ground level when the spa system is installed. Moreover, at least one support wall could define the enclosure, or a modular second support wall could define the enclosure, so as to maintain the enclosure preferably above the ground level when the spa system is installed in the ground. Additionally, the spa system of the present invention preferably provides at least one removable panel above the ground level for easy access to the equipment. A preferred method for installation of the spa system of the present invention is provided as well, which includes the steps of excavating a recess, providing the spa system, and installing the spa system in the recess.
The spa system of the present invention also provides all the benefits that free-standing, above ground portable spas and built-in, in-ground spas provide, as described previously. For example, the spa system may have numerous features and accessories, such as many shell colors, reclining seats, shells with seats that are molded to the contours of ones body to provide comfort, solid state digital electronic controls, and a myriad of jet and lighting configurations. Moreover, the spa system is generally insulated to be energy efficient and reduce utility costs.
In addition, the spa system of the present invention is semi-portable. Specifically, the spa system is portable in the sense that it is pre-fabricated with the equipment preferably self-contained in at least one enclosure that is preferably above ground level when the spa system is installed in a recess in the ground. The spa system is also portable in the sense that it can be moved to another location.
Furthermore, the spa system of the present invention eliminates much of the labor and expense generally associated with built-in, in-ground spas because the equipment is preferably self-contained above the ground level, thereby rendering the spa system a complete unit ready to be installed without any other plumbing or installation of equipment required.
Additionally, the spa system of the present invention provides access to the equipment, and prevents moisture from getting to the equipment causing malfunction and damage. Furthermore, by being installed in-ground, the spa system not only allows for ease of entering and exiting the spa system, but it also can be installed in creative environments to maintain aesthetic appeal and concealment of the spa system in a landscape, thereby avoiding the unsightliness and conspicuousness of free-standing, above ground, portable spas. In addition, an exterior overlay can be pre-applied, or applied on-site with very little labor, to match an existing landscape, or incorporate existing features into it, such as fire pits, boulders, water features, swimming pool design, and the like.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the spa system of the present invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiment and other embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.